leap_boku_no_herofandomcom-20200214-history
Zain Miller
48ed97846b6ac5271895d318dbbc6388.jpg Appearance 476253ad0f7f39cd50a2b4082a7ddef9.jpg Tumblr_n3rrryikzT1st27xbo1_500.jpg Personality Miller expresses a hint of chaotic intentions but a bit more discrete with it due to the fear of ending up like his "brother" who was taken away in the compound. Though through the mental studiues he has learned to control himself through his swavy and confident appearnce he is mostly admired by those he comes across. Zain can be a complete asshole but that is most commonly due to his background where he has to put on such act to show that he shouldn't be fucked with . Schizophrenia is a chronic, severe, and disabling brain disorder that has affected people throughout history.People with the disorder may hear voices other people don't hear. They may believe other people are reading their minds, controlling their thoughts, or plotting to harm them. This can terrify people with the illness and make them withdrawn or extremely agitated. Pyschotic Sadistic Masochistic Narrassitic Sexual Deviant Mysterious History Project Purgatory: 2357432-story5.jpg This Project had been the military and several major corporations collaborating for experimenting on metahumans, Quriks and mutants, and hoarding advanced technology, for profit and defense. Within this Compound they stole children to experiment on the use of Quirks and other advanced mutations. They hoarded children within the compound for years this led the upbringing to a lone survivor of this sick and twisted experiment. Zain Miller~ Zain’s been a shifter his entire life after being within a compound where scientist inject Quirks into young children. They had targeted young Miller within his home days after his birth kidnaping him and injecting him with massive BioMass. The Experiment was called to a close due to Zain not having a pulse for three days. On the third day Zain rose the doctors and corporations stood shocked, this kept Zain longer than the other patients. During Zain’s upbringing he’d not had normal family the closest thing he’s ever gotten to a family where the other kids in the compound. Well the one’s who survived, each year a member died leaving Zain and the others within the sick hell that tormented them for years. Each day passed and Zain prayed for the day that he would one day pass on to the holy grail. It took 15 years before the project was brought into the light millions of people who sought the turth saved everyone who was left in the compound and when they learned of Zain’s ability they placed him in a mental hospital for year. In that contact it stated after a year he would have to return to high school. What path will Zain take now that he’s out of the lions den? Relationships Info Quirk and techniques Every particle of Zain’s form, including his clothing and equipment, is comprised entirely of viral biomass. This substance can be manipulated at will. He can absorb the organic matter of other living creatures, converting it into more biomass. This process sustains and regenerates his body and is referred to as 'consuming'. In addition, Miller can consume individuals, absorbing their knowledge, skills, and even their physical form, DNA and their abilities which he can call upon at will. He can manipulate his physical form to create weapons to attack his enemies, generate armor to defend himself, and take on the appearance of another person to disguise himself. Shapeshifting: Miller's infection has granted him the ability to both shapeshift and fashion his body into weapons. An example this would be his Blade resembling a giant sharp blade and his viral flesh possessing a yellow/reddish hue. His Whipfist has small razor-like blades across its spine-like form. He possesses consumption/assimilation abilities inherent in all infected creatures that allow him to take on the form and memories of any creature he consumes. Чебурашка-насилие-гена-песочница-152774.gif latest_by_dynamo1212-da9s88f.gif Weakeness: Glaciokinesis~ Miller becomes weaker, slower, less durable, etc. when he come in contact with Ice , possibly locking abilities related to his BioMass and enhancing powers. If Zain becomes a physical manifestation of the element of ice the result would could stun Zain from his abilities. Stats Equipment Zain's Cellaur device: Zain was given his own personal cellphone once he got out of his mental institution, being new to tech Zain only uses his phone to contact his family back home. Well the family he left behind in the institution. tumblr_mrdakiNb7f1sorll2o1_500.gif Contacts *#DLC *#Mrs Miller *#Unknown Contact Trivia Info Roleplaying Library Spars/Battles Casual Story Related Jobs/Missions Training